Losing Love
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: UPDATE CH 6. Sequal to New Friends. Final chapter. What was Kim thinking? Did her plan really work? Will Adam and Trini still stay together? Well, why don't you read to find out.
1. Love is in the air

This story is also a series. I just named it "Ninja" cause I have another story that's a series too. This is in celebration for me passing my final exam! That and I've wanted to update this story for awhile. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own PR. Never have and never will.

A/N: If we all remember the episode "Goldars Vice-Versa" this takes place to that but totally different. (That episode was probably better than how this story's going to be, lol)

* * *

Trini sat at her desk, looking at her books in front of her, and sighed in frustration. Today was the day where the girls ask the guys the Vice-Versa Dance and here she was, fighting with herself on wither she should ask the guy she wants to go with or just let him be. What if he had a girlfriend already? What if someone already asked him before her? She didn't want to be embarrassed so here she was, fighting with her mind. She didn't notice Kim sit next to her until her friend touch her shoulder.

"Hey Trini. What's wrong? You look depressed."

"I'm thinking about something right now and I'm not sure what to do," she said.

"Well, tell your good friend Kim what's wrong," she said with a smile.

"I want to ask this guy to the dance but afraid he either as a girlfriend or someone asked him."

"Aww. Trini as a crush. That's so cute. Okay, so who's the lucky guy? Is he cute?"

"Very cute. He's sweet and nice. I'm sure someone already asked him though."

"Do I know this guy?"

"Yes."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me his name!"

Trini bowed her head and blushed. "It's...Adam."

Kim couldn't hold in a squeal when she heard her best friend say Adam's name. So Trini had a crush on Adam and now she wants to ask him to the dance but she knew what her friend meant by being afraid. She looked up and saw Aisha walk in and wave her new friend over, a devil smile on her face. If you want dirt on someone, ask their friends.

"Hi guys," Aisha said, sitting down.

"Hi Aisha. So, did you ask anyone to the dance?" Kim asked, wanting to know who she asked before asking her question.

"I did," she said, looking away and smiling.

"You and Trini are hopeless. Who did you ask?" How hard was it to answer a simple question?

"Zack."

"You asked Zack? Did he say yes?" Kim was more than happy now. Not only for her new friend and best friend but that meant Trini might have a shot at Adam.

"Yeah. He said Angela had asked someone else and he was glad I asked him."

"Well, good for you. I have a question that I'm sure you can answer," Kim said, looking at Trini. "It's about Adam."

"What about Adam?"

"Does he have a date to the dance?"

Aisha was a little taken back. Why would Kim want to know? "Kim, I thought you asked Tommy?"

"I did. I'm asking this for a friend." Kim moved her eyes to Trini and saw Aisha smile. Yep, she knew where this was going now.

"Well, tell you friend that Adam does not have a date. So far, he's free. Rocky got asked to the dance if you can believe that."

Trini was listening and couldn't help but smile and cheer inside her head. No one asked Adam yet so there was still a chance. The new problem now was when should she ask him?

* * *

Rita was watching everything from up on the moon base and made a gagging sound. Humans and their love feelings towards guys. Good thing she didn't have those feelings. She walked to her seat and just sat there, trying to think of when she was going to do next, when Zedd walked in.

"What's wrong Rita?"

"Trying to figure out when to send down to Earth. It seems out Yellow Ranger as a crush on Adam and is afraid to ask him to their stupid dance. It's really disgusting."

"Then why don't we help her out," Zedd said.

"What?"

"How can she have crush for a boy if she doesn't have any feelings for them? Have Finster make a monster that will make out Yellow Ranger not have any feelings towards boys."

Rita jumped up and hugged her husband. "I love the way you think, Zeddy. I knew I married you for a reason."

* * *

Trini walked into the Juice Center behind Kim and Aisha. She was going real slow today since she was going to ask Adam to the dance and she was really nervous. According to Kim, her and Adam would make the perfect pair since they were both shy to ask each other out. She saw Adam sitting at the table with Rocky and Billy while Kim and Aisha walked over to the mats where Tommy, Jason, and Zack were. She smiled when Zack wrapped his arms around Aisha's waist and smiled like he won the lottery. It turned out everyone had someone to go to the dance with. Jason and Emily. Tommy and Kim. Zack and Aisha. Rocky and Jessica. Billy and Natalie. All that was left was her and Adam.

"Hey Trini," Billy said as he looked up to see his friend walked towards them. He noticed she was looking at Adam and was blushing. She didn't sit down but stood by Adam's side. "You okay?"

She nodded and smiled down at Adam when he looked up at her. She almost melted when he smiled up at her and moved over so she could sit, but she shook her head no. She was going to ask him now but not in front of everyone. "Hey Adam. I was wondering if you would like to join me at the park. I need to find a plant for my Science project and I was going to give Billy a break and ask you if you would like to come."

"Sounds great. Rocky, I'll see you at your house later." He grabbed his stuff and followed Trini out the door.

Tommy and the others walked up to the table as Adam and Trini left and looked at Billy and Rocky. "Where those two going?"

Kim and Aisha high-five each other and smiled when the guys looked at them. Kim sat down and looked at them. "It seems our friend Trini has a crush on Adam and I'm sure she's going to ask him to the dance," she said, trying not to squeal like she did in class.

The whole group looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that they all had dates and no one was going to be left out.


	2. And now it's gone

Trini and Adam walked down the path that led to the lake, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. They found out they both like the same style karate and also, it turns out that their parents studied the same style as well. Trini's dad and Adam's mom. To other people, that might not be special, but to them, it was something that sparked an interest in each other. They found an empty bench near the lake and sat down, still talking. After that, they went silence and just stared out into the horizon. Trini was caught between wanting to ask him and wanting to cuddle. Unknown to her, Adam was thinking the same thing. Trini finally had enough of the silence and decided it was now time to ask the question. 

"Hey Adam. The Vice-Versa Dance is coming up soon."

"Yeah. I hear it's really good. Stone Canyon never had something like that. Must be hard for the girls to ask the guys."

"Oh really?" Trini asked with laugh and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Tell me how it's hard for girls and not guys."

"Well...Take Rocky. The moment you say ask a girl something, boom, he's right on it. Since I don't know Tommy and the others, I can't use them as an example. Now Aisha. We had a third grade dance coming up and Aisha wanted to ask this one guy out and she was so scared. She had this crush on him and thought that he would never go out with her."

"What she do?"

Adam smiled. "She proved everyone wrong. She walked up to him after school, right in front of all his friends and asked him if he would go to the dance with her."

"And?"

"He said yes. I see where this is going too."

"You do? Where is it going."

"You want to know if I asked someone out before."

"That's right. Spill."

Adam smiled but it wasn't a happy smile like he had with Aisha's story. His was a sad smile. "I was always scared of asking girls out. With Rocky's help, I asked one of the girls to one of our dances and she flat out told me she would never go out with me. Even to a dance. Right in front of her friends and Rocky. After that, I never asked another girl out."

Trini smiled this time but it was a secret smile. She moved closer to Adam and took his hand in her's, making him look her in the eyes. "Then why don't you take a break from asking a girl to the dance and let me give his a try."

"What?"

"Adam Park. I was hoping you would except my invitation and be my date the Vice-Versa Dance."

"Trini Kawn. I except the invitation," he said with smile. "I do have a confession to make. I told Aisha that no has asked me to the dance, but in truth, I was asked by five girls."

"Really? Why didn't you say yes?"

"I was wanting the right girl to ask me and none of them were the right ones."

Trini couldn't help but smile at the look he gave her. It was the same look Tommy and Kim give each other when they see each other in the halls. Maybe this was love at first sight. She couldn't stop herself and jumped into his lap, giving him the biggest hug. She felt him pull back a little but not to push her off but tilted her head back and kissed her on the lips. Yeah, she was in heaven right now. When he pulled away, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Adam said, looking away. _Great_, he thought, _she only asked me to the dance. Not to be her boyfriend. I blew it now_. He felt her hands pulled his head back and this time, it was her who kissed him. When she pulled back, he was the one speechless.

"How long?" she asked with a smile.

"Since I first saw you. I thought you and Billy were together."

"No. I love him like a brother and that's all. Besides, he has Natalie. That girl had a crush on him since third grade."

"That's good to know. What do you say we get back to the Juice Center? Or do you still need that plant for your "Science project" we came out here for?"

Trini just laughed and stood up, taking his hand in her's. "Why don't you go on headed of me. I do need to get the plant so I'll be here for awhile." She pulled out some paper and pen, wrote something down, and then handed it to Adam. "Call me tonight." She gave him a quick kiss and watched him walk away. She couldn't believe that he said yes, and not only yes to the dance but that kiss they shared had that spark in it. The spark that said you were meant for each other. She felt so happy and free that nothing could ruin the moment. Just then, putties arrived and surrounded her. Well, almost nothing.

"I really don't have time for this," she said. She dropped her bag and ran towards two putties, kicked one in the stomach, rolled over that one and kicked the one behind it in the chest. She stood up and chopped the puttie doubled over on the back of the neck. She grabbed another puttie by the arm and started to swing it around until it knocked over three more putties. She let him go and laughed as he walked into a tree. She thought she was done, but two more putties came up from behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Ahh, love is in the air," a voice said.

Trini looked up and gasped when she saw a monster dressed in only a dipper. He had a bow in one hand and a heart shape arrow in the other. To top it off, he was really ugly.

"Greetings ranger. My name is Anti-Cupid. I saw you were having some problems with your feels towards a boy and I decided to help you."

"Sorry, but you're to late. I over came by feels."

"Says you. I can change that." Anti-Cupid raised his bow and aimed his arrow straight at Trini. He laughed when he released the arrow and clapped his hands when it hit Trini in the chest. Not enough to kill her but hard enough to get his potion in. "That arrow is filled with a potion that will make you have no feelings for any boy as long as you live. See, I can still you ."

Trini felt her arms being released but she didn't move or call for help. Her happy face from a moment ago suddenly changed to no emotions at all. She saw the monster and putties leave and she just stood there. She picked up her bag and walked around the park until she found the plant she needed and then headed straight home.


	3. What's wrong with Trini?

The next day at school, no one from the group of friends were prepared for what was to come. Kim and Tommy were at their lockers, talking about what they were going to do before the dance and after, when Adam, Aisha, and Rocky walked up to them. All three friends had a look of worry and confusion on their faces when they stopped in front of the couples. Adam especially looked worried. 

"Hey guys," Tommy said, greeting their friends. They were going to look for the three to see what they were going to do before the dance but it seems that they found them, and by the looks of their faces, they were not as happy as yesterday. "What's wrong? You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, but I think there's something wrong with Trini though," Aisha said. "Have you guys seen her this morning?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?" Kim asked, getting worried. She noticed Adam was in a depressed mood for some reason and since they were talking about Trini, it must have something to do with them.

"Well, I called her last night and she said she wasn't going to the dance with me," Adam said. "She never gave me a reason why but this morning, she ignored me and Rocky and only talked to Aisha."

"She just seems...really different today," Aisha said. She was afraid to tell her friends this since they've been friends with Trini longer than them but they were worried about Trini. She explained to Tommy and Kim about this morning, how Adam, Rocky, and herself were talking outside when they saw Trini and waved her over. Adam just got done telling them about the phone call and when Rocky asked her if she was okay, she only ignored him and pushed passed him and Adam, telling only Aisha bye.

"That's really strange," Kim said. "We'll talk to her for you guys and see what's wrong." She was more worried about Adam right now though. He really loved Trini and to call her and have her tell him she no longer wanted to go with him must have been a stab in the heart. She looked up at Tommy and he was worried just like her. This didn't sound like their Trini at all.

"Will you?" Rocky asked. "If you talk to her, tell her me and Adam are sorry for anything we did to her."

Tommy was just at a lost for words. He only nodded for his response and watched the three friends walk away, heading in different directions for homeroom. Just as they disappeared, Billy and Zack walked up to them but Trini wasn't with them either.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Trini?" he asked.

Zack looked at him and then around the hall. "She isn't here yet? I thought she was coming in with Adam, Aisha, and Rocky?"

"She was and is here, but I think there's something wrong with her," Kim said. She told the boys what happened this morning and they couldn't believe Trini would do that. "What so you guys think is wrong?"

"I'm not sure but we'll have to wait and see her," Billy said. He saw Trini walk towards them, her eyes fixed straight ahead and then stopped in front of them. He noticed she only looked at Kim and not the boys.

"Hi Trini," Kim said, trying to keep the concern out of her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were concerned about you and think you're mad at them," Tommy said, watching Trini closely. He wanted to see how she would react but what she said surprised all of them, even Jason who was just now walking up behind them and has no idea what's going on.

"Aisha's okay but I could care less about Adam and Rocky. Just like you guys. I'll see you in History, Kim," Trini said and walked away.

Jason just looked down the hall where Trini went and then at the group, demanding to know what they was about. After hearing everything, he too, wondered what was wrong. He suggested maybe a spell since it has Lord Zedd and Rita written all over it. They all looked at each other and agreed that Billy would go to the Command Center at lunch and talk to Zordon. The warning bell rang for them to get to homeroom so they all said goodbye and headed in different directions.

Kim walked into her class and saw Adam sitting all the way in the back, looking out the window and looking very depressed. She knew there was more to this story than what he said and it was her job as a friend, and matchmaker, to find out what it was. She took her seat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder but he never turned around.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked in a whisper voice. He knew Kim would be pounding him for answers so he might as well tell her without her asking. Even if she didn't want to know, he had to know what he did wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong. She was cold to the other guys when you three left and only talked to me. Now, there's more to this phone story and I want to know everything. I want to help you and Trini, Adam. There is something wrong with her but for now, all we can do is wait." She hoped that got through and she saw him sigh and close his eyes, fighting back tears.

"I called her last night, like she wanted me too. She sounded okay when she answered, but the moment I told her it was me, she kinda got quiet and her voice had...no emotion in it. I asked her if she would like to go to dinner before the dance and she said she wasn't going to the dance. I asked her if everything was okay or if she was coming down with something, but she said everything was fine and she was fine, she just changed her mind about going to the dance with me. I asked her if I did something to upset her and if I did I was sorry but she cut me off, saying she would never go out with a pathetic boy like me in the first place. Said she made a mistake but someone helped her see reason. She told me she never wanted to see me again and hung up."

Kim, by this point, was caught between wanting to wring Trini's neck and wondering what had gotten into her friend. Just yesterday all Trini did was talk about Adam. How she couldn't wait to ask him to the dance. She even asked her how she would know if he was the one for her. What could have changed from yesterday, to last night, to this morning?

"Adam, you and Trini went to the park yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. We went to the lake and she asked me if I would be her date to the dance."

"Did she seem fine?"

"Yeah. We kissed a couple of times."

Kim couldn't hold back a squeal. Trini's first kiss with the guy she loves. When they get her friend back to normal, she was not going to let that one down. "Okay. How about when you left. What was she doing? No graphic details either."

Adam couldn't hold in a laugh at Kim's last comment. "She said she had to find a plant for her project. She was fine then also."

"So something had to have happened from the time you left to last night and this morning," Kim wondered. "Did she tell you who this "someone" was by any chance?"

"No. You guys don't think it's Lord Zedd, do you?" Adam shuddered at the name he whispered. Ever since him, Aisha, and Rocky got captured and turned evil, that name just gave him the creeps. He smiled when he remembered how long it took their new friends to get used to having friends know you're the Power Rangers.

"We're having Billy ask Zordon," she whispered back. "We'll just have to wait until then."

* * *

Lord Zedd was enjoying watching the rangers rack their brains to figure out what was wrong with their friend. This had to have been his best idea yet. Now onto phase two. He moved his head and followed the three treens he wanted walk down the hall towards the lunch room. He had let them slip threw his fingers last time but now with the Yellow Ranger hating all boy's, this was the best time to at lest grab Adam and Rocky.

"Zeddy, did the monster do the trick?" Rita's voice rang out as she walked up behind her husband.

"Yes, my dear. That Yellow Ranger just dumped Adam like a ton of bricks and those rangers are clueless."

"Excellent! Now, are we going to try getting our very own ninja's back? Those three were perfect and I only want those three. Them being the Power Rangers friends is a bonus."

"Of course, dear. Send down Goldar and the putties to distract those Rangers and bring back there friends."


	4. Putties and Goldar oh my

In the Command Center, Alpha was walking around fixing anything that needed to be fixed and cleaned off the machines and viewing globe. That's what Billy saw when he teleported in. Zordon wasn't in his tube, which Billy found unusual, so he had to stop Alpha from his cleaning. 

"Alpha, what's going on here? Where's Zordon?" he asked.

"Billy? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in school?" the robot asked.

"I am. It's lunch right now and I need to ask Zordon something."

"GO AHEAD BILLY. WHAT IS IT YOU NEED TO ASK?" came Zordon's voice. He appeared in his tube and looked down at the Blue Ranger. "THIS MUST BE IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO VISIT DURING SCHOOL HOURS WHEN WE DIDN'T CALL."

Billy took a deep breath and told Zordon about Trini's behavior towards guys and not the girls. "We were wondering if you could do a scan on Trini to see if she's under any spells."

"WE CAN DO THAT. WE SHOULD HAVE THE RESULTS WHEN YOU GET OUT OF SCHOOL. I'M GOING TO WARN YOU AHEAD THAT TRINI WILL FEEL THE SCAN BUT THERE IS NO OTHER WAY."

"I understand. Thank you Zordon." Billy teleported out and landed behind some trees, just out of sight of the students and teachers. He walked across the lawn and spotted his friends sitting at one of the benches and walked towards them. He sat down next to Kim and Aisha as everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"What did Zordon say?" Tommy asked. When Billy left, they all started talking about how Trini acted around them. It turned out it wasn't just their group. She went off on Skull when the poor guy asked her for a pen. She even went off on a teacher, Mr. Bender, when he told her to check her answer. Which explains why she wasn't sitting with them.

"He's going to do a scan on Trini for us and will have the results after school. The problem is, she'll feel the scan and will demand to know what's going on."

"At lest she'll talk," Zack said. He looked up when he saw her walk towards them, her face red with anger and her fist clenched at her sides. "Speaking of the devil. Looks like she got scanned because here she comes and she looks pissed."

Everyone turned around to see Trini already inches from their bench. They all opened their mouths to explain to her what happened but they were stopped when she grabbed Billy by the shoulders and lifted him off the seat, pinning him to a tree by the throat.

"Why the hell was I scanned, Billy?!" she demanded.

"Trini, something's wrong with you," he gasped out, trying to get air into his lungs. "We're only trying to help."

"I don't, and will never, need help from the likes of you geek!"

"Guys, a little help here would be nice," Billy said, starting to get light headed.

Adam and Rocky, who were already standing, grabbed Trini's arms and pulled her off Billy, watching him gasp for air. Tommy and Jason walked around the bench towards Trini, hoping to calm her down but what happened next no one was ready. She kicked her feet out and landed the kick in Tommy and Jason's chest, sending the two boys to the ground. She planted her feet back on the ground and pushed Adam and Rocky off her, sending them flying each into tree.

"Trini, you need to stop this," Zack said, helping Tommy and Jason to their feet. He saw Billy and Kim help Rocky up and Aisha helping Adam. "This is getting out of hand. We only want to find out what's going on with you."

"Like I said before. I am fine and don't need any of your help."

"Trini, why don't you come with me to the Command Center after school," Kim suggested. "Just the two of us, Aisha can come if you want her too, and we can get this all cleared up. That sound okay?"

Trini thought about this for a moment and then agreed. "Alright. But the guys stay here. We don't need them." She walked away, after saying good bye to Kim and Aisha and headed straight into school.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Rocky said. "I'm never touching her when she's pissed. You guys can do that."

"Think Zordon will find something?" Adam asked, looking in the direction Trini went. He wasn't mad at her. Not in the lest bit. He had this feeling Lord Zedd was behind this so it wasn't her fault. It was his.

"We'll find out after school," Kim said. "Like I told Trini, Aisha and I will take her to the Command Center and if we find anything, I'll give you guys a call."

Everyone nodded in agreement and picked up their bags as the bell rang for their class. The rest of the school day went by slowly for all of them. Mostly the guys. At lest two of them where in the same room as Trini and she never even turned her head to look at them. When the last bell rang, Kim and Aisha pulled Trini along and told the others to head to the Juice Center until she calls, so that's what they did. Billy and Zack were sitting on the belchers by the mats, betting on the team that was going to win. It was Rocky and Tommy against Adam and Jason.

"Okay Billy, who you got?" Zack asked, taking the five his friend handed,

"I'm going to for Rocky and Tommy."

"Good choice. I'm going for them too," Zack said, putting in his own five.

On the mat, Jason looked at Adam, shaking his head and laughed. "I don't know about you, but I feel insulted."

"You're telling me. At lest one of them could bet on us to win," Adam said with a smile. "I guess this means that if we win, we don't have to worry about trying split ten dollars between four people."

Jason nodded and couldn't wait to fight now. He stood in front of Rocky, telling Adam that he should take Tommy since they didn't know each other's moves, and was about to start the fight when all to familiar beeping sound stopped them. Everyone looked at each other and walked over to the back of the Juice Center, away from everyone.

"Go ahead Zordon."

"RANGERS, LORD ZEDD HAD SENT DOWN PUTTIES RIGHT OUTSIDE ANGLE GROVE HIGH SCHOOL. AISHA, KIM, AND TRINI ARE ALREADY THERE BUT THEY WILL NEED HELP."

"We're on our way," Tommy said. He had Adam and Rocky hold onto Jason and Zack's shoulders and they all teleported out of the Juice Center and landed in front of the school. They saw the putties and their friends fighting and ran over to help. When they arrived, Trini stopped what she was doing and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are they doing here?" she demanded, moving to the side as a puttie tried to hit her. "We don't need you guys so you can just leave."

"Trini, now is not the time for this," Kim said, doing a cartwheel to the side and punch a puttie in the chest.

The guys just looked at each other and shrugged as more putties started to attack them. They were fighting like they meant business so it was a harder battle than the rangers were used too. When they thought they got the last puttie, Goldar and more putties arrived. Tommy gathered his friends and tried to come up with a plan. With the way the putties are fighting, they wouldn't be able to fight them and Goldar at the same time.

"Why don't you guys fight Goldar and let us fight the putties," Rocky suggested, pointing to Adam, Aisha, and himself.

"That sounds like a good plan," Zack said, slapping Rocky on the shoulder. "I knew you had some brains in that head of yours."

"Time out," Trini said. "We don't need..."

"We don't have any other choice," Kim said, cutting her friend off. She was really getting tired of this and they were in the middle of finding out what was wrong with Trini when the alarms went off. "Adam, Aisha, and Rocky are helping us and that's final."

Trini just glared at the two boys but didn't say anything else.

"Then it's settled," said Tommy. "You three go ahead. We'll be right behind you. You guys ready to finish this?"

"Lets do it."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Tooth-Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Okay Goldar, it's time to finish this once and for all," Tommy said. He ran at Goldar and attempted to do a round house kick but his attack was blocked by Goldar's sword. He landed on the ground as Trini jumped over him, delivering a punch to his chest and sending Goldar to the ground. He stood up and looked at his friend and nodded. "Thanks Trini."

"Don't thank me," she shot back. "I only did that because I got tired of watching you make a fool of yourself." With that she ran towards Goldar again and started attacking him, ignoring her friends as they tried to get her to take a break and let them have a shot. She wanted to prove to Zordon that they didn't need the guys on the team. That they only got in the way. She felt Goldar's sword collide with her chest and that sent her to the ground at his feet. She tried to get up but she felt a foot press on her back, keeping her on the ground.

"As much as I love watching you make a fool of your friends, I must destroy you," Goldar laughed. He brought his sword above his head and then brought it down on Trini full force but the sword never made contact. The sword was arms length when he was blasted from all sides. He released the Yellow Ranger but didn't fall.

"Why did you step in?!" Trini demanded as she stood up. "I didn't need your help!"

Jason just shook his head, knowing it was useless to argue with his friend while she was acting like this. He hoped Zordon found out and had way to get their Trini back to her original self. He ran pass her and jumped kicked Goldar in the side when he heard a new laugh come from behind them. He turned around to see another monster standing before them, looking from their fight and the fight his friends were in with the putties.

"Anti-Cupid," Goldar growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Rita and Lord Zedd got tired of you playing around and sent me to do the job," the monster laughed. He saw the Yellow Ranger and bowed to her. "Hello, Yellow Ranger. I told you I could help you with your problems. Now aren't you glad I did?"

Everyone looked at Trini, who remained quiet, as questions raced threw there head. Was this monster the reason why their friend was acting the way she was? If so, what the hell is it? Just as the monster arrived, two minutes later, twenty more putties arrived as well. Tommy looked over to where his three friends were fighting the putties and noticed they were now surrounded. Just from the beginning of the fight there was at lest fifteen but now, there was a little over twenty to thirty. He went to move to help his friends when Goldar attacked him while Anti-Cupid walked over the three teens.

"Guys, this was a trap!" he yelled. "We need to split up and help Adam, Aisha, and Rocky."

"They don't need our help," Trini said, ducking under Goldar's arm.

"Yes they do," Kim said. "All those putties are to much. Even for them." She grabbed Trini and Zack by the arm, telling the others to continue to fight Goldar, and dragged her friends over to where Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were. She just hoped they would be able to help them in time.


	5. Do these guys ever take a break?

Rocky was getting tired to say the lest. For what should have taken only a minute or two, they've been fighting these putties for over five minutes, almost nine. At first it wasn't so bad, only having fifteen so it was easy to divide them up between him and his friends, but just when they were done with the last puttie for each, more and more just appeared out of nowhere. It was like there was a waiting line and every time they got done with one batch of putties, more took their turn. After fifteen more, he was starting to slow down and it was showing. He ducked under an arm but was then punched in the stomach. He grabbed his middle and then got a kick to the side of the head, making him flip and fall to the ground. From his position on the ground, he watched his to friends having problems of their own. 

Aisha wanted nothing more to do than scream at the top of her lungs when fifteen more putties arrived when she got done with her last one. Like Rocky, she was getting tired. Sure fighting putties didn't make you tired but when they just keep coming without giving you time to catch your breath, it takes a toll on the body. When she had time, she would check on the Rangers, seeing them struggling with Goldar. It seemed Goldar had energy today and it needed to be let out. She jumped out of the way when two putties attacked. She jumped up and kicked both of the putties in the chest. She saw Adam go down and ran over to her friend and threw a puttie over her shoulder that stood over her fallen friend. She knelt down and helped him stand up.

"These guys mean business," Adam said. He saw Rocky go down as well and wondered what was going on. Something was going here since they've never fought this many putties in one day. Him and Aisha ran over to their friend and just looked at the putties that now had them surrounded on all sides.

"What do you think Lord Zedd is up too?" Aisha asked, watching the putties just circle them. This was their only time to catch their breath so they were taking it.

"You're guess is as good as mine," replied Adam. He turned his head when he heard a new laugh from his right and saw this ugly monster in only a dipper, holding a bow. "Now what?"

Rocky turned to the monster and made a face at it. Yeah, it was an ugly monster. He saw the Rangers stop fighting and then Goldar started talking to he monster that just arrived. He heard the monster say Rita and Lord Zedd where tired of him playing around and he was sent down to finish the job. He turned to them as more putties teleported behind him and walked over to them, laughing as he got closer and closer. Rocky would have fought his way out of the circle, but with more putties adding to the circle, he knew they had no chance of winning.

"Why do I have this bad feeling that Lord Zedd still wants us," Adam said, backing up a little as the putties closed in around them and the monster getting closer. He didn't know what to do now. They could fight their way free, but then that means fighting the monster and they couldn't do that. It's not that they didn't want to, it was more, they needed to be Power Rangers in order to handle a monster like this one.

"I can't wait to see Lady Rita and Lord Zedd's faces when I bring you three to them," Anti-Cupid laughed. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't noticed three Power Rangers running up behind him until he felt them use his shoulders as a way over him. He stopped when the three Rangers stood in front of the three teens. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of Rangers trying to save their friends?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Kim asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Aisha said, hugging Zack. "Is it me, or is Lord Zedd bored up on the moon and needed something to do?"

"No. I think he's still trying to get you guys in his side again," Zack said. "That's the only thing we can come up with."

"Same here," Adam said. "I guess we can take the putties now, unless you need help wit this ugly monster."

"We don't need you help," Trini said. She went to say more but Kim stopped her.

"If you guys are okay fighting the putties. If not, we can have Zordon teleport you to the Command Center to rest."

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky shook their heads no and started attacking the putties again. Sure they were tired but they promised them they would help no matter what happens. The thee friends were able to take out fifteen more putties before they started feeling tired again but it wasn't just them. Aisha looked at Kim, Trini, and Zack fighting Anti-Cupid and saw they were slowing down. Rocky looked over at the other Rangers and they, too, looked tired. This was the longest battle they fought. The three teens didn't notice Anti-cupid take one last shot at Kim, Trini, and Zack until they fell to the ground when the monster shot an arrow by their feet.

Trini stood up from where she fell and watched the fights before her. Billy, Jason, and Tommy were having trouble fighting Goldar and trying to help them with Anti-Cupid. She shook her head in disgust. She knew they were weak, but not this weak. She then looked at Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. Anti-Cupid stood over them with an arrow aimed right at them. She could go rescue Aisha but then that meant she had to rescue Adam and Rocky. She just stood there in place, not moving a muscle or telling the monster to leave them alone. She just stood and watched. Those thee were not Power Rangers so why should she use her strength to rescue them? She heard Kim and Zack moan as they stood up but she didn't turn around.

"What are you doing, Trini?" Zack asked. "That's my girlfriend, your boyfriend, and our friend in trouble over there."

"Don't waste your breath on them. I wanted to save Aisha and that's all but I can't do that when the boys are in the way."

"Zordon, we need you to teleport all of us to the Command Center," Kim said in a hurried voice. She felt herself being teleported but not before seeing Adam, Aisha, and Rocky teleport before her. When she landed in the Command Center, she took her helmet off and helped Adam up while Zack helped Aisha and Tommy helped Rocky.

"Why did you have us teleported, Kim?" Trini asked in an angry tone. "We could have handled them."

"No we couldn't," came Jason's voice. Everyone looked at him and agreed. "Lord Zedd means business now. Sending down two monster and thirty or so putties at the same time...None of us could keep going."

"JASON IS RIGHT. IT SEEMS THAT LORD ZEDD IS STILL TRYING TO GET OUR FRIENDS BACK TO THE SIDE OF EVIL. ADAM, AISHA, AND ROCKY HAVE BEEN THE BEST FIGHTERS THEY HAD IN A LONG TIME AND I'M SURE THEY DON'T WANT TO LOSE THAT. LORD ZEDD IS NOW TRYING TO EXHAUST YOU SO YOU WILL BE POWERLESS AGAINST HIM."

"Zordon, is Anti-Cupid the reason why Trini's acting the way she is," Billy asked.

"YES HE IS. HIS ARROWS ARE FILLED WITH A POWDER THAT WILL REVERSE A PERSON'S FEELINGS AT THAT TIME."

"What do you mean by reverse their feelings?" Aisha asked.

"What he means is, since Trini was having feelings for a boy, Anti-Cupid used his arrows to reverse that feeling into hatred, "Billy explained to his confused friends. "The problem now is how do WE reverse the spell?"

"You guys don't have to do anything," Adam said with a smile. "It's Anti-Cupid that will help you."

"Okay, now you are starting to sound like Billy," Kim said. "That means what in English?"

"It's easy," Rocky jumped in. "You said Anti-Cupid reverses whatever feelings a person as at that time, correct? If Trini is feeling hatred for all boys, then if she's hit with an arrow now..."

"She goes back to liking boys," Zack finished with a smile. He put his arms around Adam and Rocky's shoulders. "I knew there was a reason why we kept you guys around for so long."

"That leaves us with another problem," Jason said. "I'm sure Anti-Cupid knows this and won't hit Trini a second time. How do we get him to hit her?"

"IT WOULD BE WISE TO TRICK HIM INTO HITTING ONE OF YOU AND THEN PUT TRINI IN YOUR PLACE."

"Good luck with that," Trini spoke up. "I'm not getting hit by an arrow for no one."

"I think I know how to do this," Kim said. She looked at Tommy and grabbed his hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Good." She let his hands go and then grabbed Trini's hand and teleported back down to the school where Anti-Cupid was.

The guys reached their arms out when their two friends teleported without them. None of them knew what was going on and didn't know what to do. It was obviously clear that Kim had a plan but she could have at lest clued them in on what it was. They all walked over to the viewing globe to see her and Trini fighting Anti-Cupid again. This time, Anti-Cupid was going after Kim while Trini tried to distract it from her friend. They all held their breath when they saw Kim pretend to fall to the ground and looked up when she saw Anti-Cupid rise his bow and release his arrow. Tommy grabbed the viewing globe as a cloud of dust covered his girlfriend's body and only one thing came to mind. Was she hit?

* * *

Updated two chapters so I don't have to worry about them tomorrow. Hope everyone as a good and safe 4th Of July.


	6. Welcome back Trini

Out of all the dumbest things she's done in her life, this one was not what she expected to see herself doing. Not only did she not tell anyone and teleported out of the Command Center with her friend down to face the monster alone, she was now lying on the ground, pretending to be hurt while the monster was getting closer to her. Maybe this wasn't the smartest thing she's done and she was having second thoughts about it. She saw Trini stand as the monster walked closer, his bow aimed and ready. She wanted to jump up and attack but then that would blow her plan. Maybe Trini just wanted to see if this was a trick or not so she was waitting until the last minute to make sure. She hopes. 

"Now it's time to help you out with your feelings," Anti-Cupid said, stopping in front of the fallen Ranger. "Don't you see how happy your friends is? I can do the same for you so why don't you stay still like a good girl and this won't hurt a bit." He released his arrow and watched it fly straight towards the Pink Ranger when he saw a flash of yellow shot pass him as the arrow hit one of the targets. The blast made the dirt on the ground shot up, forming a cloud so Anti-Cupid couldn't tell who the arrow hit. When it finally cleared Anti-Cupid's eyes got wide when he saw the Pink Ranger standing and the Yellow Ranger laying on the ground. It seemed that the Yellow Ranger saved her friend by letting herself get hit by his arrow. That's no fun.

"I would usually say bad things to monsters that hurt my friends, but for once, I'm not," said Kim. She turned around when she heard Trini moan as she started to stand. She held her hand out and smiled under her helmet as her friends took the offered hand and stood up. "Trini? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?" The last thing she remembered was being in the park with Adam. ADAM! "Kim, where's Adam? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Trini. Worried about you but he's fine," Kim said, calming her friend down. She thanked god that Trini was now back to normal. She pulled Trini into a tight hug but released her friend when she felt the ground shake and looked up to see Anti-Cupid standing above them and still growing. Seems Lord Zedd wasn't to happy about this. "Hey Trini, why not contact the guys and tell them to get their lazy asses and help us out?"

"You got it. Hey guys, I don't think we can form the Megazord without you so why not come down and join us." Just as the words left her mouth, four color lights appeared next to them. "Bout time."

"Welcome back, Trini," Billy said.

"Yeah, it's good to have you back," Tommy added in.

"Guys, hate to break up this happy reunion, but there's a monster that needs to be taken care of," said Kim.

"Okay guys. You heard the lady," Tommy said. "We need Thunderzord Power Now!"

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl Fire Bird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-Tooth-Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

(Insert song here, lol. Couldn't help it)

"Mega Thunderzord Power up!" they yelled.

"Well look who came to play," Anti-Cupid said. "You just made yourself a better target." He raised his bow and shot off four arrows, hitting the Thunderzord head on. He jumped up when the Thunderzord fall into some mountains but held his ground. "I think your better off without your zord."

"Jason, he's right," Billy said. "As long as he has those arrows, we can't get within reach of him to attack."

"Then there's only one thing left to do."

The Thunderzord reach to his side and pulled his sword out, raising it high in the air.

"Why don't we play fair," Jason said.

Lightning lit the Power Sword and then the Thunderzord brought it down on Anti-Cupid, making the monster spin and then fall to the ground, disappearing. The Power Rangers were cheering as they defeated yet another one of Lord Zedd's monsters.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Rita said. "Those Power brats defeated us again! Are you sure we need those teenagers or are you still trying to see how many times you can get defeated?"

Lord Zedd just looked at Rita and shook his head. "Those three carry a power within that I'm sure not even Zordon knows. We must continue to get those three on our side before it's to late!"

* * *

"RANGERS. I CONGRATULATE YOU ON A JOB WELL DONE. I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU BACK TO YOUR OLD SELF, TRINI."

"Thank you Zordon," she said in a sad voice. The others had told her what happened when they teleported back to the Command Center. When they got done telling her what happened and all that she said, she wondered why they were even talking to her. "Guys, I'm really sorry about everything I said."

"Don't worry about it, Trini," Jason said. "You were under a spell and had no control over it. None us hold it against you."

"But I almost got Adam, Aisha, and Rocky captured."

"They don't hold that against you either," Kim said, reassuring her friend. "Speaking of those three, where did they go?"

"THEY SAID THAT HAD TO GET HOME TO FINISH A PROJECT FOR SCHOOL AND WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THAT THEY WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT THE DANCE."

"Man, I forgot all about that," Tommy said.

Trini forgot about that too and wondered if Adam would even want to go with her. If what her friends told her, she had said some hateful things to him and she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to talk to her again.

* * *

That Saturday morning went by fast for Trini, and before she knew it, it was getting close to the evening. She spent most of her morning and afternoon at her secret spot in the woods practicing and just letting out steam. When she got home she was hot, sweaty, and needed a shower. She took a nice cold shower to cool her off and then dressed in clothes she would wear to hang around the house. While in the woods she came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to the dance. She had tried to call Adam in the morning and afternoon's when she took a break but no one answered. She lay on her bed, thinking about Adam when her mom walked in and put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing lying around. You have a dance to get too."

"I'm not going."

"Not going? Why on earth are you not going?"

"Adam and I got in a fight, I said some hateful things to him, and I can't get a hold of him. I blew it with him so I'm not going. He's probably found someone to go with anyway."

"Well, since you're not going, what do you want me to tell that nice young man downstairs?"

"What?" Trini shot out of bed when her mom said a man downstairs.

"Yes. Adam is here but since you're not going, I can tell him to come back later." Mrs. Kwan turned to leave when she heard her daughter jump off the bed and stop her.

"No you don't," she said, grabbing the dress she was going to wear. "I changed my mind. I'm going."

Mrs. Kwan just laughed as Trini struggled to get the dress on. She walked over to her daughter and helped her. "You know, dear. Having one fight isn't the end of a relationship. If that were true, then I would have left your father years ago."

"But the things I said," Trini said, looking at herself in the mirror as her mom did her hair.

"All part of growing up. Trini, that was just one fight. You both are still young and have more problems coming your way. You can't let things like a fight get in your way of how you feel. You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I love him with all my heart."

"Then listen to your heart. He loves you too. That's why he's downstairs waiting for his date." Mrs. Kwan then reached behind her neck and unclasp the necklace she wore and placed it around Trini's neck. "My mom gave me this necklace when I met your father. It has given me courage and now it's time I give it to you."

Trini touched the necklace and looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you, mom."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we go meet that handsome boy you have waiting downstairs. If we're lucky enough, your father will let him go out with you. He's been talking to Adam since he arrived and I think he's taken a liking to him."

Trini just laughed and walked down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when stopped breathing and stared at the man before her. Adam had on black dress pants and a black, button up dress shirt. His hair was slicked back a little and she almost passed out when he smiled at her. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"I see you found our daughter," Mr. Kwan laughed.

"I'm sorry it took me long to get ready," Trini said, walking over to Adam. She was pulled into a hug and couldn't help but smile and lean in closer. "I didn't think you would come. I tried calling."

"It was just a small fight," Adam said, knowing he couldn't tell her parents the real truth. "No one was home when you called. My parents left for the month and I'm staying at Rocky's. Besides, the fight is now in the past."

"You've been talking to my dad, haven't you?" Trini asked with a smile, looking up at Adam's brown eyes.

"Yes he has," Mr. Kwan said. "Now, you both are wasting time. Get to that party and have fun."

The two teens looked at each other and laughed as they walked out the front door and towards Adam's car. They took her parents advice and knew that even though they may have their differences and fights, nothing can break the love they have for one another. Not even Lord Zedd.

* * *

How was that for a sappy ending? Never wrote anything that sappy before so I think I did good. Probably could have done better but hey, what do you expect? Yeah, more to this story but I need to think of how I'm going to write it so keep a look out. 


End file.
